Right Kind Of Wrong
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Awhile back I got to thinking what if had of been Vegeta that died in the future from what Goku did and Trunks came back to save his father enough that they don't see eye to eye. Well this story will tell what my version of just that is.
1. From The Future

Chapter One

Chapter One

From The Future

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha are sitting on mountain. Bulma and Yamcha are kissing very passionately.

"Ewe…That's disgusting. Gohan yelled

Vegeta is looks up at where Planet Vetega-sei use to be.

All of a sudden a big hole appears in the sky and a teenage boy comes through it. The boy lands in front of Vegeta.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked in low growl.

"My name is Trunks but that's all I can tell you." the boy answers.

Goku and Vegeta sense a powerful ki from the boy.

"Hey Kakarott you sensing this boy's ki level." Vegeta said.

"Yes, Vegeta I am and it seems familiar to me for some weird reason." Goku replied.

"What do you want boy?" Vegeta asked.

"I need to talk to Goku alone." Trunks answered.

"How do you know my name?" Goku asked.

"I'll explain that when we are alone" Trunks answers.

Goku lifts out the ground and starts to fly away. Trunks hovers for moment then flies after Goku. They fly to off to island in the distance.

"Are you going to tell me how you know my name?" Goku asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm from the future and that's how I know you." Trunks answers.

"That still doesn't explain who you are." Goku says.

Krillin lands over a few inches from where Trunks and Goku are talking but neither one them sense his presence. Krillin hides behind a rock.

"I'm not sure if it's such a good idea for me to tell you who I am because it will jeopardize the future. Trunks replied.

"I want to know who you are Trunks." Goku yelled.

"Goku I can't tell you that so please stop asking me." Trunks yelled.

"Please Trunks. I promise that I won't tell anyone." Goku said.

"Goku for the last time I can't tell you." Trunks screamed.

"Trunks I'm not going stop bugging you to you tell me who you are." Goku said.


	2. It's Not Possible

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It's Not Possible

"I'm sorry Goku but I can't risk it." Trunks replied.

"Trunks I don't care about the risk just tell me." Goku says.

"Oh shut up Kakarott." Trunks yelled.

"How do you know my Saiyan name?" Goku asked.

"My father calls you it all the time." Trunks answered.

"The only person who calls me Kakarott is Vegeta." Goku said.

"Yeah I know that." Trunks replied.

"That means Vegeta is your father" Goku says.

"Yeah that's right Goku" Trunks replies.

"I'm wondering something" Goku says.

"What is that Goku?" Trunks asked.

"I was wondering who your mother is." Goku answered.

"My mother is Bulma." Trunks said.

"Bulma and Vegeta are together in the future." Goku yelled.

Krillin's mouth drops open.

"No, way that is not possible." Krillin said.

"Yes, Vegeta and Bulma are together in the future." replied.

"How is that possible?" Goku asked.

"It happens after I got conceived but he can't tell anyone because I might not be born." Trunks answers.

Goku falls over backward and hits his head on a rock.

"This so freaky" Goku yells.

The other come rushing over.

"What is all the yelling for Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.

"It's nothing Vegeta." Goku answered.

"Kakarott tell the truth." Vegeta yelled.

"I'm Vegeta but I can't." Goku said.

"I nearly forgot about something." Trunks replied.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"The reason I came." Trunks answered.

"What was the reason came here?" Piccolo asked.

"I bought some medicine for Vegeta because it the future he dies from a deadly heart disease so I bought the cruel from future so the Vegeta in this time will not die." Trunks. answers.

Goku looks at Trunks.

"I'm sensing you don't want to see Vegeta die again." Goku said.

"Yeah I don't think I can take it" Trunks replied.

"How does your mother take it?" Goku asked.

"My mother goes into depression and won't talk to anyone" Trunks answered.

"Gee, they are really close in the future." Goku said.

"Yeah they are." Trunks replied.

"Does your mother love your father?" Goku asked.

"Yeah my mother loves my father will all her heart." Trunks answered.

"What about your father?" Goku asked.

"I know deep down he really cared for my mother but he hasn't actually told how he feels." Trunks answered.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Goku said.

"I don't understand why he is arrogant, rude, stuck-up and annoying." Trunks replied.

"_Trunks, he is the prince of all saiyans so has to be that way."_ Goku whispered.

"Yeah I know that but just once I'd like to see him so emotion." Trunks said.

"Well we both that's not going to happen." Goku replied.

The others are looking at Goku and Trunks.

"What are two babbling about?" Bulma asked.

"We were just talking about the future." Goku answered.

"Goku you won't say anything" Trunks yelled.

"I promise they won't find out about you." Goku said.

"Goku I already know who his parents are." Krillin replied.

"How did you know?" Goku asked.

"I heard your conversation." Krillin answered.

"Krillin Chestnut you were eavesdropping." Goku screamed.

"I'm sorry Goku but I was curious to know." Krillin said.

Trunks looks at Krillin.

"You have to promise not to tell because if you I won't be born."  
Trunks replied.

"I won't tell." Krillin said.

"I have to tell about a new threat that is coming." Trunks replied.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"They are three beings called Androids." Trunks answered.

A man appears out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." the man said.

"Oh no they're early." Trunks replied.

"Well I didn't except to see." the man said.

"Well I'm here so live with it." Trunks yelled.

"How does this android know you?" Bulma asked.

"I have no clue." Trunks answered.

"Well I see you don't live to standards." the android said.

"I just don't want my parents to find about me because I won't be born." Trunks replied.

"Hmm…I can stop you from being born without them finding out." Android 17 said.

"I hope you're not thinking of killing my father." Trunks replied.

"Yeah of course I am." Android 17 said.

"I won't let you kill my father." Trunks yelled.

All of a sudden Trunks turns Super Saiyan and starts beating up Android 17.

Android 17 flies over in front of Vegeta.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"I want to fight you." Android 17 answered.

"Okay I'm always up for a fight" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta you don't understand these androids are very strong and very powerful." Trunks yelled.

"You stay out of this because it's none of your business." Vegeta said.

"I'm not letting you die again." Trunks yelled.

"I don't need your pity and I'll be fine on my own." Vegeta said.

Android 17 and Vegeta fly off to a little island.

"I can't watch this." Trunks replied.

"We got to help Vegeta whether he likes it or not." Goku said.


	3. Trunks and Vegeta Verses 17

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Trunks and Vegeta Verses 17

Vegeta and Android 17 are fighting on the island. The others fly over.

Goku takes Chi-Chi and T.B. takes Bulma. They seat the girls down away from the battle.

"I'm so scared he's going to get hurt and die before the heart disease develops." Trunks said.

Android 17 throws Vegeta throw the air.

Vegeta goes flying and hits a tree a few inches away.

Trunks goes Super Saiyan and starts to battle Android 17.

"I thought you hated your father so I really don't understand why you're defending him." Android 17 replied.

"I may hate my father but I'm not letting him die again." Trunks yelled.

Vegeta groans and looks at Trunks.

"I don't need you to protect because I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta yelled.

T.B. shakes his head and looks at the sky. Goku looks in the other direction. Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanges looks.

"Is me or is something going on here that only Goku and Trunks know." Chi-Chi said.

Trunks looks over at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"I just hoped Chi-Chi and Bulma don't figure out who my parents are or I'm not going to born at all." Trunks replied.

Vegeta jumps up and starts to fight Android 17 again.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Goku asked.

"That's none of your business Kakarott." Vegeta answered.

"I wished you stop calling me Vegeta." Goku yelled.

"Well it's your Saiyan name so leave with it." Vegeta screamed.

Android 17 kicks Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta screams in pain.

Trunks is biting his lip and trying to not interfere with Vegeta and Android 17's battle.

"I hope Vegeta wins for Trunks's sake." Goku said.

"Final Flash." Vegeta yelled.

Android 17 blows up. Vegeta falls to the ground. Trunks runs over to Vegeta and kneels next him.

"Come on Vegeta wake up." Trunks said.

Vegeta growls and open his eyes to see Trunks right beside him.

"Why did you help me?" Vegeta asked.

"I told you that androids are very strong but you're too stubborn and arrogant to listen me." Trunks answered.

"Why did come from anyway?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks glances over at Goku.

"I'm from the future." Trunks answered.

"The future." Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's right." Trunks replied.

"How are a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't tell you that." Trunks answered.

"Why can't you tell?" Vegeta asked.

"If I tell you the whole future will not exist." Trunks answered.

"I'm a bit confused here." Vegeta said.

Trunks starts to smile.

"**Oh my gosh I actually confused my father."** Trunks thinks to himself.

Vegeta looks at Trunks.

"You're strange." Vegeta said.

"Oh great now know he thinks I'm strange." Trunks replied

Bulma stares at Trunks.

"Chi-Chi, it is me or do Trunks and Vegeta act alike." Bulma says.

"Yeah they do act alike." Chi-Chi replied.

"**Oh no please don't let them figure it out."** Trunks thinks to himself.

"What is wrong you boy?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"It's nothing I was just thinking." Trunks answered.

"Well at least we got rid of Android 17." Goku said.

"Kakarott don't change the subject." Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta stop calling me." Goku said.

"Kakarott, Kakarott, Kakarott." Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta of don't I'll be forced to fight you." Goku said.

"Bring it on Kakarott." Vegeta replied.

"It hate to tell Vegeta but it's already been brought." Goku yelled.

Vegeta growls and runs at Goku.

"Kamehameha." Goku yelled.

Vegeta stops Goku's attack from hitting him.

"I don't believe it." Trunks said.

"Energy Ring." Vegeta yelled.**  
** Vegeta's attack forces Goku to go flying backwards.

"Kaioken." Goku yelled.

Vegeta dodges Goku's attack. Yamcha walks over to Bulma and starts to kiss her.

"Ewe….mommy they're kissing again." Gohan said.

"Gohan sweetie…….that might you someday." Chi-Chi replied.

"I'm never going to kiss a girl it's disgusting." Gohan said.

Piccolo, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Tien all busts out laughing.

"Gohan you don't know that." Piccolo replied.

"Well I don't want to watch Yamcha and Bulma exchange spit so why don't they just get room." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi starts to laugh even harder and falls onto the ground.

"Hey, you're making me lose my concentration." Vegeta yelled.

Chi-Chi stops laughing and at looks at Goku.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." Chi-Chi says.

"Yeah whatever I don't need pity from Kakarott's mate." Vegeta yelled.

"Can we go home now?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I'm done with Vegeta for now." Goku answered.

Vegeta smirks and starts to laugh.

.


	4. That Arrogant Saiyan Prince

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

That Arrogant Saiyan Prince

They all walk back to Capsule Crop. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goku walk to their house. Vegeta walks to the gravity room and goes in to train.

"Where are you going to stay?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks

"I don't know." Trunks answered.

"Well come on in." Bulma said.

"Thanks so much Bulma." Trunks replied.

Bulma and Trunks walk inside.

"You can have the room at the top of the stairs." Bulma said.

"Thanks again." Trunks replied.

Bulma smiles. Trunks walks up to the room where Bulma said he could stay. Bulma appears in the door.

"I hope like it." Bulma said.

"Yeah it's great and thanks." Trunks replied.

"Well I'm going to go cook some supper." Bulma said.

Turnks nods his head. Bulma walks down to the kitchen.

"Wow, it's nice to be in my own room." Trunks replied.

A few minutes later Trunks hears a scream coming from the kitchen.

Trunks runs downstairs.

"Ah…..you stupid stove." Bulma yelled.

Trunks walks into the kitchen.

"What happen?" Trunks asked.

"The stove broke on me and I can't figure out why." Bulma answered.

"We could order some pizza." Trunks said.

"Trunks that sounds like a great idea." Bulma replied.

Bulma walks over to the phone, she picks up the receiver and dials Dexxa's Pizza Place.

"Can I help you?" the guy on the other end asked.

"I would like five pizzas please." Bulma answers.

"What you like on them?" the guy asked.

"I want two extra pizzas with the works, two medium sized pizzas with the works and a small pizza with everything but mushrooms." Bulma answered.

The guy copies down Bulma's order.

"Where do you leave miss?" the guy asked.

"I live at Capsule Crop." Bulma answered.

"Is this Bulma Briefs?" the guy asked.

"Yes, it is." Bulma answered.

"Oh my gosh." the guy said.

"Can you please get the pizzas here immediately?" Bulma asked.

"They be there soon Miss Briefs." the guy answered.

The pizza guy and Bulma hang up.

"There the pizzas on its way." Bulma said.

"Did I hear you say pizza?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, you did and Vegeta please don't scare me like that." Bulma answered.

"It's fun to see you jump Woman." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, I have a name and its Bulma so please call me by it." Bulma yelled.

Trunks shakes his head and looks at the ceiling.

"Why me?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta and Bulma look at Trunks.

"I'm really not sure about you." Bulma said.

Vegeta stars at Trunks

"What's your problem Vegeta?" Trunks asked.

"I don't like your attitude." Vegeta answered.

"**Well what did he except when I've got a father that is so arrogant, stubborn, obnoxious, rude, stuck-up and irrational."** Trunks thinks himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Vegeta asked.

"It's none of business." T.B. answered.

"That's not very nice language for a young man like you to be saying." Bulma said.

"**You just get your ten cents didn't you mom."** Trunks thinks to himself.

"What are you thinking about now?" Vegeta asked.

"I wish you'd stop asking me that." Trunks answered.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"Hmm….the pizza is here because I can smell it." Vegeta said.

"**Yeah of course you can smell it dad because you're the Prince of all Saiyans."** Trunks thinks to himself.

"I'll get it." Bulma said.

Bulma walks over and opens the door.

"Hi, Miss Briefs." the pizza guy replied.

"How much do I owe you for the pizzas?" Bulma asked.

"It comes to 25 even." the pizza guy answered.

Bulma gives the pizza guy the money for the five pizzas and carries them into the kitchen.

"How come you got five?" Vegeta asked.

"I got five because you have a black hole for a stomach." Bulma answered.

"You take that back right now woman." Vegeta yelled.

"No, I won't because it's the truth." Bulma screamed.

Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs walk into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta is being Vegeta." Bulma answered.

Mrs. Briefs shakes her head.

"Don't shake your head at me woman." Vegeta yelled.

"That's it Vegeta I've had with your stubbornness." Bulma screamed.

"What are you going to about it woman?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not going to fix the gravity room anymore when you break it." Bulma answered.

"Oh yes, you are woman." Vegeta said.

"I'm not your property and I never will." Bulma yelled.

"We see about that." Vegeta said.

Bulma growls and leaves the kitchen. Bulma runs to her room.

Vegeta smirks and walks out to the gravity with two boxes of pizza.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Briefs asked looking Trunks.

"My name is Trunks but I can't tell you anymore." Trunks answered.

"Why is that?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"If I tell you I'll be putting the future at risk." Trunks answered.

"Why do you say?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"If my parents find out about me that I won't be born." Trunks answered.

"What is that supposed mean?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I can't tell you anymore because I know my father can hear me." Trunks answered.

"What is your last name?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that either" Trunks answered.

"Okay that's alright and you don't have to." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Thanks for understanding." Trunks replied.

Mrs. Briefs smiles. Trunks sighs. Bulma walks back into the kitchen.

"Are you are aright honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now Vegeta is gone." Bulma answered.


	5. Night Alone With Yamcha

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Night Alone With Yamcha

Bulma is sitting on the sofa. All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Bulma walks over and opens the door to find Yamcha standing on the other side.

"Hi, my darling Bulma." Yamcha said.

"Come on in Yamcha." Bulma replied.

Yamcha walks into Capsule Corp. They walk into the living room and sit on the sofa. Yamcha starts to kiss Bulma.

"What do you want to Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"I just want to make out with my girlfriend." Yamcha answered.

Yamcha I want to something more then that." Bulma said.

"We could watch movie." Yamcha replied.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not really sure so you can pick one." Yamcha answered.

Bulma walks over to the movie cabinet.

"Hmm…Yamcha I've got too many movies to choose from." Bulma said.

"Well hurry up and find one." Yamcha replied.

"I've over a million movies and it's hard to pick just one." Bulma said.

Yamcha sighs and looks at the ceiling. Bulma is looking through the movie cabinet.

"Did you find one yet?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm still looking Yamcha." Bulma answered.

"Did you decide on one yet?" Yamcha asked.

"I picked Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Bulma answered.

"Okay that one sounds good to me." Yamcha said.

Bulma puts the movie in the VCR and joins Yamcha on the sofa. Yamcha puts his arm around Bulma's shoulder. Bulma lays her head on Yamcha's shoulder. All of a sudden Bulma lets a scream and buries her head in Yamcha's chest.

"Ewe…That's was disgusting." Bulma yelled.

"It is okay Bulma." Yamcha said.

An hour and half later the movie is over. Yamcha looks into Bulma's blue eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Bulma asked.

"I think you know." Yamcha answered.

"Yeah I do Yamcha" Bulma says.

Yamcha picks up Bulma in his arms and carries her upstairs to her room.

Bulma is smiling.

Yamcha lays Bulma on the bed and then lays down beside her.

"Ops….I forgot to shut the door." Yamcha replied.

Yamcha walks over, he shuts the door and walks back over to Bulma's bed to join her. Bulma kisses Yamcha passionately on the lips.

Yamcha starts to make love to Bulma. Bulma loves every minute.

"_Oh Yamcha, I've been waiting to make love to you since forever."_ Bulma whispered.

"Yeah I have too." Yamcha said.

They make love till one in the morning and they fall asleep.

Yamcha wakes up first and kisses Bulma on the cheek before he leaves to go train. Bulma walks up and notices that Yamcha isn't there.

"Ah….Yamcha must have gone to train." Bulma replies.

Bulma walks down to the kitchen and sits at the table. Vegeta walks into the kitchen followed by Trunks.

"Where is my breakfast woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta I don't see why you can't make your own breakfast." Bulma answered.

"I'm the prince of all saiyans so I accept to be treated that way by you doing what I tell you." Vegeta yelled.

Trunks looks at the ceiling and shakes his head.

"What is your problem?" Vegeta asked.

"It's nothing." Trunks answered.

"Vegeta, here is your breakfast." Bulma said.

"I knew that you would give in and make it for me." Vegeta replied.

All of a sudden the phone rings.


	6. Bulma's Broken Heart

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bulma's Broken Heart

Bulma picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Bulma its Chi-Chi." the voice said.

"Hey Chi-Chi." Bulma replied.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, sure Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"I'll meet you at the mall in a few minutes." Chi-Chi said.

Chi-Chi and Bulma hang up on each other.

"Who was that woman?" Vegeta asked.

"It's was Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"What did Kakarott's mate want?" Vegeta asked.

"Chi-Chi wanted to know if I'd go shopping with her." Bulma answered.

"Are you going?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I'm going." Bulma answers.

"I forbid you to go woman because have to fix my gravity room." Vegeta yelled.

"I don't see why you can't fix it yourself." Bulma screamed.

Trunks shakes his head.

"I'll fix it for you Vegeta." Trunks said.

"I want the woman to fix it." Vegeta yelled.

"I'm going whether you like it or not so let Trunks fix the gravity room." Bulma said.

Bulma walks over to the coat rack, she takes her blue jacket of the rack, she grabs her purse and walks out the door. Bulma runs to the mall where Chi-Chi is waiting.

"What took you so long?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta wasn't going to let me leave the house until I fixed his gravity room but Trunks is going to fix it for him." Bulma answered.

"Why do you put up with Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta is my house guest and I can't throw him out because he has nowhere to go." Bulma answered.

"Come on Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

They walk into the mall.

"Where do you want to go first Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"I want to go to the men's store to pick up a gift for Goku." Chi-Chi answered.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walk to the Joee's Men Department. Yamcha is there with a really pretty girl but Bulma doesn't see him yet.

"Oh Yammy, you'd look so cute in this." the girl said.

"I'm warrior and I won't wear that Sakura." Yamcha yelled.

"Oh come please for me Yammy because I'd love even more." Sakura said.

"If I buy it will you stop that?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah of course if that's what you want Yamcha." Sakura answered.

Chi-Chi notices Sakura and Yamcha.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Chi-Chi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"I'm talking about that." Chi-Chi answered as she points to Sakura and Yamcha.

"HOW COULD YOU YAMCHA?" Bulma asked in a loud yell.

"Bulma, it's not what it looks like because Sakura is just my friend." Yamcha answered.

"Who is she Yammy?" Sakura asked looking at Bulma.

"Oh this girl is just someone that I'm with when there are no other girls available." Yamcha answered.

"Yamcha, we are through." Bulma yelled.

Bulma turns around and takes off back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta is in the living room when Bulma walks in. Bulma runs up to her room and starts bawling her eyes out. Vegeta is still sitting on the sofa but he hears Bulma crying.

"**I wonder what happen to her know."** Vegeta thinks to himself.

Bulma is lying on her bed with head in her pillow.

"I'm ever going to find that special someone that I am supposed to be with." Bulma said to herself.

Vegeta walks upstairs to check on Bulma.

"What is wrong with you women?" Vegeta asked as he enters Bulma's room.

"I caught Yamcha cheating on me again." Bulma answered.

"I'm not surprised about that because I knew it along." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta go away because I want to be alone." Bulma yelled.

"Okay I get idea." Vegeta said.

Vegeta walks back down to the living room. Trunks walks into the living room.

"What's wrong with Bulma?" Trunks asked.

"Bulma caught Yamcha cheating on her again." Vegeta answered.

"I'm sure Bulma will be fine after awhile." Trunks said.

"How can you be so sure?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm physic." Trunks answered.

"Yeah whatever." Vegeta said.

Trunks smiles and walks outside. Vegeta shakes his head and looks at the ceiling.


	7. One Night Stand

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

One Night Stand

It is 10:00pm. Bulma is still up in her room crying over Yamcha.

Vegeta walks into Bulma's room.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I came up to tell you to stop crying already." Vegeta answered.

"Vegeta you just don't get it not that easy to stop crying after someone breaks your heart." Bulma yelled.

Vegeta smirks, he walks over and sits on the end of Bulma's bed.

"I think you should forget Yamcha because he's not worth it." Vegeta said.

"Why did you say that?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, you devise better then Yamcha." Vegeta answered.

"Where I am going to find someone better then Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm…..I'm not telling." Vegeta answered.

"Oh come Vegeta." Bulma pleaded.

"I'm not telling so stop it." Vegeta yelled.

Bulma crawls across the bed and attacks Vegeta.

"Are you going to tell me Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm going to show you woman." Vegeta answered.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Oh you'll see women." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta pushes Bulma on to the bed and starts to kiss her.

"Vegeta get off me." Bulma yelled.

Vegeta just keeps on kissing Bulma. Bulma looks at Vegeta and starts to smile.

"**Whoa, Vegeta is better kisser than I thought."** Bulma thinks to herself.

Vegeta notices that Bulma likes it.

"I knew she couldn't resist me." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I didn't know that you were such a good kisser." Bulma replied.

They start to make love and stop around 3. Bulma fall asleep and Vegeta walks to his room. Vegeta lies on his bed and looks at the ceiling.

"I didn't think she would like that." Vegeta said.

Vegeta sighs.

Trunks walks by the door.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I am." Vegeta answered.

"I was just wondering." Trunks said.

"Why are you still up?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't sleep." Trunks answered.

"Did you try counting sheep?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, only little kids count sheep and I'm not a little kid." T.B. answered.

"What about a glass of milk?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't try that." T.B. answered.

"Well get outta because I want to get some sleep." Vegeta yelled.

Trunks walks to the kitchen, he opens the fridge, he takes out the pitcher of milk and puts it on the table. T.B. gets a glass, pours some milk into it and sits down at the table to drink it. Bulma walks into kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Bulma asked looking Trunks.

"I couldn't sleep." Trunks answered.

"Where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta is asleep." T.B. answered.

"Okay I was just wondering." Bulma said.

"Well I'm going to try to get some sleep." T.B. replied.

T.B. walks up to his room. Bulma walks back upstairs, she tip-toes to Vegeta's room, she opens the door and peers in.

Vegeta is fast asleep with his hand underneath his pillow and his feet curled up to his chest.

"**Vegeta looks so peaceful when he sleeps and he's so handsome…wow…what I am thinking…..I can't be falling for him." **Bulma thinks to herself.

Bulma walks back to her room, she falls onto her bed and she falls asleep. Trunks is asleep too.


	8. Together Again

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Together Again.

It is a week later now. Bulma is her father's lab.

Mrs. Briefs walks into the lab.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm trying to figure out something." Bulma answered.

"What is that honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I've been feeling sick the last little while." Bulma answered.

Mrs. Briefs walks over to Bulma.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I started feeling sick around the first of this week." Bulma answered.

"Did it ever think that you could be pregnant?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No, I didn't think about and you might be right." Bulma answered.

Mrs. Briefs walks to over to the cabinet, she takes out a little device and walks back over to her daughter.

"Here Bulma." Mrs. Briefs said.

"What is it mom?" Bulma asked.

"It's a pregnancy test monitor." Mrs. Briefs answered.

Bulma hugs her mother. Bulma does a pregnancy test.

"Oh great." Bulma said.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Bulma answered.

"Wow, I can't wait to be a grandmother." Mrs. Briefs yelled.

"Mother, I don't the whole world to know." Bulma said.

"Oh sorry sweetie." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"I'm going to find Yamcha." Bulma said.

Bulma walks to Goku's house and knocks on the door. Chi-Chi opens the door.

"Hi, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied.

"Have you seen Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"No, I haven't." Chi-Chi answered.

"Did you want me for something Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma spins around to see Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Goku standing behind her.

"Yeah, I did want you because I've got to tell you something." Bulma answered.

"What it is Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Bulma answered.

Yamcha's mouth drops open.

"Whoa, I'm going to a father." Yamcha said.

Bulma nods her head. Yamcha picks up Bulma in his arms and swings her around.

"Okay put me down Yamcha." Bulma replied.

Yamcha sets Bulma back on the ground and kisses her.

"What makes you think Yamcha is the father of your baby Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Goku, of course he is." Bulma answered.

Trunks lands beside Goku.

"_Hey, you're mother thinks Yamcha is the father of you." _Goku whispered.

"_I know Goku but my mom will find the soon."_ Trunks whispered back.

"How can you be so sure?" Goku asked.

"My father told me that my mom gets really sick and she knows something wrong." Trunks answered.

"How does your mother find who your reel father is?" Goku asked.

"My mother gets a blood test done" Trunks answered.

"What is your father's blood type anyway?" Goku asked.

"My father's blood type is AB." Trunks answered.

"That blood type is rare." Goku said.

"Yeah I know." Trunks replied.

"How does your mother find out your father's blood type?" Goku asked.

"_My mother finds out back taking some of Vegeta's blood type by taking some his blood from a battle that he fights."_ Trunks answered in a whispered.

"Okay I was just curious." Goku said.

Trunks looks off into the distance. Yamcha wraps his arms around Bulma and kisses her on the cheek. Trunks shakes his head and looks at the sky.

"What is your problem?" Piccolo asked.

"It's nothing Piccolo" Trunks answered.

"I don't believe you at all." Piccolo said.

"Well I couldn't care less if you believe or not." Trunks yelled.

"Where did you get that attitude from?" Gohan asked.

"That's none of your business." Trunks answered.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head." Gohan said.

Trunks lifts of the ground and flies back to Capsule Corp.


	9. Something Is Wrong

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

Something's Wrong

It's a few days. Bulma is sitting on the sofa.

"Why I am so sick?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, you're going to have a baby remember." Vegeta answered.

"I wish you won't do that Vegeta." Bulma yelled.

Vegeta starts to laugh. Mrs. Briefs walks into the living room.

"How come you two are always fighting?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta is so arrogant and I can't stand him." Bulma answered.

"Yeah same goes for me woman." Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta walks out to the gravity room.

"Is there something else bugging you?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm just worried my baby." Bulma answered.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Bulma looks at her mother.

"I shouldn't be this sick but I know something is wrong with the baby." Bulma answered.

"Well maybe you should find out." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Oh my gosh I just remember something." Bulma yelled.

"Okay honey." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma jumps off the sofa, she runs to the lab, she finds a little a needle and walks to where Vegeta fought last. Bulma takes some blood from the battle field, she runs back to Capsule Corp and runs into the lab again. Bulma tests out the blood to find out Vegeta's blood type.

"Wow, that's not possible." Bulma replied.

"What is not possible honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta's blood type is AB." Bulma answered.

"Wow, that's blood type is very rare." Mrs. Briefs said.

"I wonder if Vegeta knows that." Bulma replied.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm talking about your blood type." Bulma answered.

"How did you find out my blood type?" Vegeta asked.

"I took some of your blood from a battle." Bulma answered.

Vegeta looks at Bulma.

"I didn't tell that you do that." Vegeta said.

"Well I wanted to know." Bulma replied.

"Are you happy that you find out woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah I am Vegeta." Bulma answered.

Mrs. Briefs lets a long sigh.

"What is your problem?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm sick of you being so nasty to my daughter." Mrs. Briefs answered.

Vegeta smirks and walks out of the lab.

"Mother, I'm going out for awhile." Bulma said.

"Okay sweetie." Mrs. Briefs replied.

Bulma walks out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"That is none of your business." Bulma answered.

Bulma walks into the house; she grabs her coat and walks to the Venturer Hospital.


	10. The Truth Is In A Simple Test

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The Truth Is In A Simple Test

Bulma walks up to a the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" the receptionist asked.

"I want to have a blood test done." Bulma answered.

"What is the reason miss?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm going to have a baby and I want to find out who the biological father is." Bulma answered.

"What is your name?" the receptionist asked.

"My name is Bulma Briefs." Bulma answered.

"Bulma Briefs that owns Capsule Corp." the receptionist said.

"Yeah that's me." Bulma replied.

"I will call a doctor for you Miss Briefs." the receptionist said.

"Thanks a lot." Bulma replied.

"Paging Dr. Mizuno to the front lobby." the receptionist said into the intercom.

A tall man with black hair and green eyes walks into the front lobby.

"What do you want Keiko?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"This is Bulma Briefs and she wants a blood test done to find out who is the biological father of her baby is." Keiko answered.

"Follow me Miss Briefs." Dr. Mizuno said.

Dr. Mizuno and Bulma walk into a little room.

"Is this going to hurt Dr. Mizuno?" Bulma asked.

"It will hurt a little Miss Briefs." Dr. Mizuno answered.

Dr. Mizuno takes some blood out of Bulma.

"What is the baby's blood type?" Bulma asked.

"It's a mix of Typo and AB." Dr. Mizuno answered.

"Oh great." Bulma said.

"What is wrong?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"The father is not who I thought it was and my boyfriend is going to kill me." Bulma answered.

"Do you want to have an abortion then?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"No, I keep the baby even though I don't like the father." Bulma answered.

Bulma walks to back to Capsule Corp. Yamcha is sitting on the sofa.

"Where were you?" Yamcha asked.

"I was just out taking care of something." Bulma answered.

Yamcha jumps off the sofa, he walks over to Bulma and pulls her into his arms.

"How is our baby?" Yamcha asked.

"The baby is fine." Bulma answered.

"Okay that's good to hear." Yamcha said.

"**Yamcha, I'm going to have to tell you soon that this baby isn't yours but I don't want to tell you knowing how much you hate the baby's biological father."** Bulma thinks to herself.

"Are you in there Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about something." Bulma answered.

Yamcha reaches into his pocket, he takes out a little box and knees on the floor in front of Bulma.

"Will you marry me Bulma Briefs?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, I can't marry you." Bulma answered.

"Why not?" Yamcha asked.

"It's hard to explain." Bulma answered.

Vegeta is listening from the hallway and is shocked when Bulma said no to Yamcha's proposal

"Why did you say no?" Vegeta asked from the doorway.

"I'm not telling you." Bulma answered.

"I don't care anyway woman." Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta walks up to his room and out the balcony. Yamcha looks at Bulma.

"I want to what is wrong right now Bulma." Yamcha yelled.

"I'm not ready to tell you just yet." Bulma said.

"Well I'm giving until tomorrow to tell me what is going on." Yamcha yelled.

Yamcha walks to Goku's house.

"**I'm so scared that if I tell Yamcha that Vegeta is the father that he will hate me forever and never want to speak to me ever again."** Bulma thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking about woman?" Vegeta asked.

"It's nothing and I told you a million times not to sneak up on me like that." Bulma answered.

"I like see you tremble woman." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, my name is Bulma not woman." Bulma yelled.

"I'll call you right ever I feel like." Vegeta screamed.

Bulma growls and walks up to her room.


	11. A Talk With ChiChi

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A Talk With Chi-Chi

It is a few days later now. Chi-Chi and Bulma out in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Goku off training on island millions of miles away. Bulma looks at the sky and lets a long sigh.

"What is wrong with you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm just thinking about something." Bulma answered.

"What are you think about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm think about how everyone is going to react when they find out who the biological father of my baby is." Bulma answered.

"The biological is Yamcha so big about that." Chi-Chi said.

"Yamcha is not the biological father of my baby." Bulma replied.

Yamcha is up in a tree a few inches away from the girls and he is listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean Yamcha is not the biological father?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It just what I said." Bulma answered.

"If Yamcha isn't the biological father then who is?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The biological father is Vegeta." Bulma answered.

"Did you just say Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah I did Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"Who is that possible?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well you remember when I caught Yamcha cheating on me with that girl Sakura." Bulma answered.

"Yeah I remember." Chi-Chi said.

"I went home and cried all day." Bulma replied.

"How did you end up sleeping with Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta came to stop me from crying and the next thing I knew he was kissing me." Bulma answered.

"Vegeta kissed you." Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yeah he did and they we made love." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi's mouth drops up from shock. Yamcha jumps out of the tree where he was hiding, he walks over to Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"How could you sleep with that arrogant Saiyan Prince?" Yamcha asked.

"It was your fault for cheating on me." Bulma answered.

"I'm never going to speaking to you ever again and we are though for good." Yamcha yelled.

Yamcha walks off and doesn't look back. Bulma busts into tears.

Vegeta and Goku land in the backyard.

"Oh Chi-Chi, I've lost Yamcha for good this time." Bulma sobbed.

"It's okay Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

Chi-Chi hugs Bulma.

"What is going on here?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi looks at Bulma. Bulma shakes her head.

"I can't tell you Goku." Chi-Chi answered.

"Hey Kakarott." Vegeta said.

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I'm sensing a powerful ki." Vegeta answered.

"Yeah me too" Goku says.

Bulma sighs.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Vegeta asked.

"It's none of your business Vegeta." Bulma answered.

"_Bulma, it is Vegeta's business."_ Chi-Chi whispered.

"_Chi-Chi, I'm too scared to tell Vegeta that he is the biological father of my baby because I don't know how he will react."_ Bulma whispered back.

"Bulma you have to tell him sooner or later you know." Chi-Chi said.

"I know Chi-Chi but I'm not ready to tell him yet." Bulma replied.

"Come woman let's go home so you can make my supper." Vegeta said.

Bulma and Vegeta walk back to Capsule Corp.

"I'm not in the mood to make you supper so make it yourself." Bulma yelled.

Bulma walks up to her room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Vegeta opens the fridge and looks in.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked

"I'm looking for something to eat." Vegeta answered

"Are you actually going to make yourself something?" Trunks asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Vegeta asked.

No, I'm just a bit shocked that's all" Trunks answered.

Bulma walks into the kitchen. All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Bulma walks over and opens the door to find Yamcha standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked.

"I want to talk outside about that baby." Yamcha answered.

Bulma and Yamcha walk out to the swing behind Capsule Corp.

They sit on the swing.

"Why do you want to talk about my baby?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure if I am okay with Vegeta being biological father your baby." Yamcha answered.

"Well I'm not to okay with either but I can't change it know and I'm going to keep the baby even if Vegeta is the father because he's not all that bad". Bulma said.

"Did you forget that Vegeta tired to kill you on Namek?" Yamcha asked.

"I know that Yamcha but I'm still alive aren't I." Bulma answered.

"Do you have feelings for Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not really sure about that Yamcha." Bulma answered.

"Well I can't be with you anymore because you cheated on me." Yamcha yelled.

"Okay if that's the case then I never want to see you ever again and we are through Yamcha." Bulma screamed.

Yamcha walks off and doesn't look back. Bulma walks back inside.

"What was that all about woman?" Vegeta asked.

"That's none of your business." Bulma answered in a yell.

Bulma walks up to her room again and she slams the door shut behind her.


	12. True Identity Revealed

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

True Identity Revealed.

It is a mouth later now. Bulma is starting to show that she is pregnant.

The gang is sitting on in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Bulma's baby is kicking.

"Did you have this much trouble with Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan was hard to carry because he never stop moving." Chi-Chi answered.

"I know what you mean because this baby won't stop moving at all" Bulma said.

"Have you seen Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, I haven't seen Yamcha since the day that he found that he's not the biological father of my baby." Bulma answered.

Piccolo looks Bulma.

"Yamcha isn't the biological father." Piccolo yelled.

"No, Yamcha is not my baby's father and I really don't want to tell just yet who it is." Bulma said.

Trunks files down and lands next to Bulma.

"I know who it is." Trunks replied.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked.

"Oh you'll find soon how I know." Trunks answered.

All of a sudden they hear a sinister laugh. Vegeta spins around to see Android 16 and 18.

"You are going to pay for killing Android 17." Android 18 yelled at Vegeta.

"Well come then let's fight." Vegeta said.

"I want fight on that island so follow me if you are brave enough." Android 18 replied.

Android 18 flies off to the island. Vegeta flies up to go after the Android 18.

"Vegeta is so arrogant but he's not going dying because I don't want to watch my father died again." Trunks said.

Vegeta stops in mid air and flies down to Trunks.

"Wait you mean I'm your father." Vegeta yelled.

"Yes you are." Trunks said.

"I'm not you're father and I don't where you'd get that idea boy." Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta, you are my father whether you like it or not" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta looks at Trunks.

"Who is your mother than?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma is." Trunks answered.

"I have a child with that woman." Vegeta yelled looking at Bulma.

"Yes, you do." Trunks said.

"Yeah I'm not happy about it either." Bulma replied.

"I have to tell you something mom." Trunks said

"What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"The baby that you are pregnant with is me." Trunks answered.

"Yeah I kinda figure that" Bulma says.

Vegeta looks at Bulma and then looks at Trunks.

"Okay that's it I'm going to fight to Android 18." Vegeta yelled.

"Fine, go you arrogant prince." Bulma said.

Vegeta flies off to the island where Android 18 is waiting. They others fly to the island too. Gohan takes his mother and Goku takes Bulma.

Trunks is watching his father fight.

"I'm so scared because Android 18 is so much stronger then Android 17." Trunks replied.

Android 18 throws Vegeta throw the air. Vegeta gets back up to his feet.

"Big Bank Attack." Vegeta yelled.

Android 18 goes flying backwards from the force of Vegeta's attack.

"Wow, I didn't know that my father was this strong." Trunks said.

"Vegeta is stronger then he lets on." Goku replied.

Bulma looks at Vegeta and a small smile appears on her face.

"Are you falling for Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know Piccolo." Bulma answered.

"Vegeta is the wrong kinda guy to fall in love with." Piccolo yelled.

"I know that Piccolo but I'm carrying his child." Bulma said.

"What does have to with it?" Piccolo asked.

"I thinking the baby is making me realize my feelings for Vegeta." Bulma answered.

Gohan looks at Bulma. Vegeta throws another attack at Android 18.

Android 18 punches Vegeta in the chin. Vegeta throws Android 18 into a mountain side. Android 18 goes to kick Vegeta but misses.

"Will you stay still?" Android 18 asked.

"No, way you Android." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta flies up into the air. Android 18 flies up to Vegeta. Vegeta hits Android 18 and makes her go flying backwards. Android 18 flies straight at Vegeta.

"I'm going to get you." Android 18 screamed.

"I like to see you try." Vegeta yelled.

Android 18 flies over to Vegeta and punches him. Vegeta grabs Android 18 and punches her harder. Android 18 grins. Vegeta looks at Android 18.

"I think I've just figured out something." Android 18 said.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to hurt someone else because I know you care for this person deep down." Android 18 answered.

Vegeta glances behind him at the others.

"I hope you don't mean the woman." Vegeta yelled.

"No, I mean your son Trunks." Android 18 said.

"You leave my son out of this." Vegeta yelled.

"Did you my father stand up for me?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah he did." Piccolo answered.

"Whoa, that's scary." Trunks said.

Vegeta looks back at his son and smiles. Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"Did Vegeta just smile?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, he did mom." Trunks answered.

"Garlic Gun." Vegeta yelled.

Android 18 blows up.

"How can my father be so strong?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta is the prince of all saiyans remember." Goku answered.

"Yeah I know that Goku but you will always been stronger then my father." Trunks said.

Vegeta flies down and lands next to Bulma.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked.

"I want to know how you are coping." Vegeta answered.

"Why do you care?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, it's my baby too." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta kisses Bulma on the forehead and pulls her into his arms.Goku's mouth drops open from shock.


	13. A Turn For The Worst

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

A Turn For The Worst

It's a few days later now. Bulma is sitting on the sofa. Trunks walks into the living room.

"I'm going back to the future now." Trunks said.

"I'll miss you my son." Bulma replied.

"I will miss you too mom." Trunks said.

Trunks walks over to sofa and gives Bulma a hug.

"What about Vegeta getting the heart disease?" Bulma asked.

"It will develop when you least except but Goku has the cruel for it." Trunks answered.

Trunks walks out the front door, he opens a time warp to future and goes throw it. Bulma sighs and looks at her tummy which is getting big. Vegeta walks into the living room and sits on the sofa next to Bulma.

"Hi, Vegeta. Bulma said.

"Can I feel our baby kick?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah sure of course you can." Bulma answered.

Vegeta puts his hand on Bulma's stomach. All of a sudden baby Trunks kicks.

"Wow, I can tell that our baby is going to be very strong." Vegeta said.

Bulma sighs and looks into Vegeta's ebony eyes. Vegeta looks into Bulma's blue eyes and starts to kiss her. Mrs. Briefs walks into the living room.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm kissing Vegeta." Bulma answered.

"I don't understanding why you're kissing Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"_I think my mother should know who the biological father of my baby is."_ Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

"Bulma has to tell something Mrs. Briefs." Vegeta replied.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yamcha is not the biological father of my baby." Bulma answered.

Mrs. Briefs looks at her daughter.

"Who is the baby's biological father?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"Mrs. Briefs, I'm the biological father." Vegeta answered.

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah I'm dead serious." Vegeta answered.

"How did you get my daughter pregnant?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"It happened a few months ago when Bulma caught Yamcha cheating on her and I've always sort of liked your daughter but I didn't want to say anything about it." Vegeta answered.

"This is a shock." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"Did you really mean that? Bulma asked.

"Yeah I did Bulma." Vegeta answered.

"You didn't call me woman." Bulma said.

"I know Bulma." Vegeta replied.

"Why are not calling me woman?" Bulma asked.

"I know that it annoys so I'm going to call you Bulma from now on." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta starts to kisses Bulma again. Mrs. Briefs walks out to the room.

I think you freak my mother out Vegeta." Bulma said.

"That's what I meant to do" Vegeta replies with a smirk. Bulma sighs, she looks up into Vegeta's eyes and lays her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta smiles and kisses Bulma on the forehead.

"Can you hold me Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah of course Bulma." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta wraps his arms around Bulma. Bulma looks at Vegeta and smiles from ear to ear. It is the next day now. Vegeta is out in the gravity room. Bulma walks is out in the backyard with her parents.

Vegeta is punching the air and let out powerful ki blast. All of a sudden Vegeta falls to the ground. Bulma knows that something isn't right and she jumps up.

"What is wrong honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I don't know mother but I've got a feeling that something happened." Bulma answered.

"Are you sure honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yes, mother I'm sure." Bulma answered.

All of sudden Bulma figures what is wrong. Bulma takes off towards the gravity room, pushes open the heavy mental doors and walks inside to check on Vegeta. Bulma notices a lump on the floor in the middle of the gravity room and she runs to find out that it is Vegeta.

"Oh my gosh…..No……Vegeta wake up." Bulma yelled.

Bulma runs out of the gravity room, she runs into the house and dials Goku's number. Chi-Chi picks up the receiver.

"Hi, this is Chi-Chi Son." Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, Chi-Chi it's Bulma." Bulma replied.

"What would you like?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I need to speak to Goku immediately." Bulma answered.

"Goku you're wanted on the phone." Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku runs into the kitchen and takes phone from Chi-Chi.

"Who it this?" Goku asked.

"Goku it's Bulma." Bulma answered.

"What would you like Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I need you to bring over the medicine for Vegeta's heart disease." Bulma answered.

"Wow, you mean it happened." Goku yelled into the phone.

"I won't be calling you for the medicine if Vegeta was okay." Bulma said.

"I'm on my way over Bulma." Goku replied.

"Okay hurry up please Goku." Bulma said.

Bulma and Goku hang up the phone. Goku grabs the medicine for Vegeta's heart disease off the table in the hallway, he walks over to the door, he opens it, he lifts off the ground and starts to fly in the direction of Capsule Corp. Bulma is standing out by the gravity room waiting for Goku. Goku lands next to Bulma.

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Vegeta is the gravity room." Bulma answered.

Goku walks into the gravity room, he picks up Vegeta and carries him out of the gravity room.

"Where do you want me to take him?" Goku asked.

"You can take him into the my lab." Bulma answered.

Goku carries Vegeta to Bulma's lab and lays him on the bed. Bulma walks into the lab and over to the bed where Vegeta is laying.

"Here is the medicine Bulma." Goku said.

Bulma hugs Goku.

"Thanks Goku." Bulma replied.

"I have to get going now but you take good care of Vegeta." Goku said.

"I'm going to stay with him and I am not going to leave no matter what." Bulma replied.

Goku walks out of Bulma's lab and flies back home. Bulma pulls a chair up to the bed and sits down on it. Dr. Briefs walks into the lab.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta has a deadly heart disease that takes his life in the future." Bulma answered.

"Does the mean Vegeta is going to dead in this time?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"No, Vegeta is not going to dad because I have the cruel right here." Bulma answered.

"How did you get that?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta's son bought it from the future." Bulma answered.

"What Vegeta has a son?" Dr. Briefs asked

"Yes, that's right dad. Bulma answered

"Whoa, now that's what I call freaky. Dr. Briefs said

"That is nothing compare to mother of Vegeta's son is. Bulma replied

"Who it is?" Dr. Briefs asked

"It's me dad. Bulma answered.

"You and Vegeta have a son." Dr. Briefs yelled

"Yes, we do dad." Bulma said.

"Hmm….Bulma." Vegeta mumbled.

"Did Vegeta just say your name?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yeah he did." Bulma answered.

Bulma runs her hand across Vegeta's forehead and lets a long sigh.

"What is it honey?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Vegeta has fever." Bulma answered.

"Oh my gosh that's not good." Dr. Briefs said.

"Can you get me a damp face cloth please dad?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah of course sweetie." Dr. Briefs answered.

Dr. Briefs runs over to the sink, he gets a face cloth, he runs under the tab and walks back over to Bulma. Dr. Briefs passes the damp face cloth to Bulma.

"Thanks a lot dad." Bulma said.

"You're welcome sweetie-pie." Dr, Briefs replied.

Dr. Briefs kiss his daughter on the forehead and leaves the lad. Bulma puts the damp face cloth on Vegeta's forehead.

"There that should bring down your fever Vegeta." Bulma said.

Vegeta smiles and lets a small groan. Bulma leans over and kisses Vegeta on the forehead.


	14. Days Go By

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Days Go By

It is a few days later now. Bulma hasn't move from the lab where Vegeta is. Mrs. Briefs walks into the lab.

"When was the last time you had something to eat Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I don't know a few days ago." Bulma answered.

"Do you want to lose your baby?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No, I don't mother." Bulma answered.

"I'm going to make you something to eat sweetie." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Thanks mother" Bulma replies.

Mrs. Briefs walks out of the lab. Bulma looks at the bed where Vegeta is laying. Vegeta shifts and let out a small moan. Bulma takes one of pills out of the bottle and gives to Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs walks into the lab with a hot bowl of soup, a glass of milk and some toast for Bulma.

"Here you are Bulma." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma smiles and takes the food from her mother.

"Thank you mother." Bulma replied.

"I want to eat it all honey." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma nods her head. Mrs. Briefs walks out of the lab again. Bulma is watching over Vegeta when Chi-Chi and Goku walk in.

"How is Vegeta doing?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta is going okay." Bulma answered.

"I'm sure with you taking care of him that he will be fine in no time." Chi-Chi said.

Bulma hugs Chi-Chi.

"How are you feeling Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I have a bit morning sickness but other that I'm just fine." Bulma answered.

Goku looks at Vegeta.

"You know when Vegeta is sleep he doesn't look so evil." Goku said.

"I know that Goku and Vegeta isn't as bad as we thought he was." Bulma replied.

"Why are you defending him?" Goku asked.

"I care for Vegeta a lot." Bulma answered.

"Are you falling in love with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I am Goku." Bulma answered.

Vegeta's smirk turns into a smile.

"Bulma, I think Vegeta heard you say that." Chi-Chi said.

"What do you mean Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta just smiled when you said that you are falling for him." Chi-Chi answered.

Bulma looks over at Vegeta and notices the smile on his face.

"Chi-Chi, oh my gosh you're right." Bulma said.

"I told you Bulma." Chi-Chi replied.

Bulma leans over, she puts her hand on Vegeta's forehead and lets a sigh of relief.

"What is it Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta has had a fever for past few days but it's gone now." Bulma answers.

"That's good because it means Vegeta is slowly getting better" Goku said.

Bulma leans over and kisses Vegeta gently on the cheek. Vegeta turns a bright red color.

"Is Vegeta blushing?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta is blushing." Bulma answered.

Goku looks at Vegeta again and shakes his head.

"What is the matter Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's just weird see Vegeta smile even if it is in a sleep." Goku answered.

Vegeta's smile turns into a smirk.

"I swear Vegeta knows we are talking about him." Bulma says.

"Have you forgotten that Vegeta is the prince of all saiyans?" Goku asked.

"I know that Goku." Bulma answered.

"Well we better get going now Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"I don't want leave Bulma right now." Goku replied.

Chi-Chi grabs Goku by the ear, she drags him out of the lab and back to their house. Bulma laughs and looks over at Vegeta. Vegeta is smiling again. Bulma rest her head on the desk by Vegeta's bed and falls asleep. Dr. Briefs walks into the lab, sees his daughter sound a sleep at the desk by Vegeta's bed and he walks back into the house.

Dr. Briefs comes back a few minutes later with a blanket, he puts the blanket over his daughter and walks back inside. Bulma wakes a few hours later and notices the blanket over her.

"Who put this blanket over me?" Bulma asked.

"I did sweetie." Dr. Briefs answered as he walks into the lab.

"Thanks a lot dad." Bulma said.

Dr. Briefs hugs his daughter. Bulma looks over at Vegeta and lets a long sigh.

"Are you going to be okay sweetie?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I'm be fine when Vegeta is over this heart disease because it's hurt me to see him in so much pain." Bulma answered.

"I didn't know that you cared so much for Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said.

"Well I didn't know that I cared this much for Vegeta until he got sick." Bulma replied.

Vegeta smiles in his sleep.

"Did you notice that Vegeta is smiling?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yeah I know because Vegeta was smiling when Goku and Chi-Chi where here early." Bulma answered.

"Okay that's just freaky." Dr. Briefs said.

"Yeah I know that Vegeta can hear ever word we are saying." Bulma replied.

"I have to be going know honey." Dr. Briefs said.

Dr. Briefs hugs his daughter and leaves the lab. Bulma pushes her chair closer to Vegeta's bed.

"Hi, Bulma I'm back." Goku replied.

"Does Chi-Chi know that you came back?" Bulma asked.

"No, Chi-Chi doesn't know that I'm here because didn't tell her that I was leaving." Goku answered.

"How is your ear?" Bulma asked.

"It hurts so much that I can't ever feel it." Goku answered.

"I'm sure you're ear will be fine in little while." Bulma said.

"Yeah I hope so." Goku replied.

Bulma turns her attention to Vegeta again.

"I hope Vegeta recovers soon because I'm not how much more I can take seeing him like this." Bulma said as tears start to fall down her face.

Goku pulls Bulma into his arms.

"It's going to okay Bulma." Goku replied.

"How can you be so sure about that Goku?" Bulma asked with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sure because I know that Vegeta is a fighter and he will recover in no time." Goku answered.

Vegeta shifts in his sleep and lets a little moan.

"I think Vegeta needs another pill." Bulma said.

Bulma takes a pill out of the bottle and gives it to Vegeta. Goku stays for a few more hours and then goes home.


	15. One For Sorrow

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

One For Sorrow

It is two weeks later and Vegeta is still fighting the heart disease. Mrs. Briefs has been bringing Bulma out food. Bulma hasn't move from the chair by the bed where Vegeta is laying. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Goku walk into the lab.

"How is Vegeta doing now?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is doing a lot better." Bulma answered.

"Well that's good to hear." Goku said.

"Have been by Vegeta's side the whole time?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, I have Piccolo and I'm not leaving until Vegeta wakes up." Bulma answered.

"Why did you say that Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"I love Vegeta with all my heart and soul so I'm going to make sure he gets better." Bulma answered.

Gohan's mouth drops open from shock.

"How can you love someone as evil as Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is not as evil as we all that he was because he really cares about me and his baby." Bulma answered.

Vegeta smiles in his sleep.Bulma looks at Vegeta and shakes his head.

"What is wrong Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta is smiling in his sleep again." Bulma answered.

"What is so wrong with that?" Piccolo asked.

"It's so freaky seeing Vegeta smiling." Bulma answered.

"Vegeta is probably smiling because he is dreaming about you Bulma." Krillin said.

"No, that's not why Vegeta is smiling." Bulma replied

"What are you talking about Bulma?" Gohan asked

"I know why Vegeta is smiling and it's not because he is dreaming about me. Bulma answered

"Why is Vegeta smiling then?" Piccolo asked

"Vegeta is smiling because he can hear everything that we are saying. Bulma answered

Piccolo looks at Vegeta and then looks at Bulma.

"How do you know that?" Krillin asked

"I just know Krillin. Bulma answered

"Oh I was just wondering. Krillin said

Krillin, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo stay for a few hours then they leave. Bulma looks at Vegeta and smiles.

"_Oh Vegeta I wish that you would get better soon because it's tearing me inside seeing like this._ Bulma whispered

Bulma starts to cry, she cross her arms on the desk and buries her head in them.

Mrs. Briefs walks into the lab and sees her daughter.

"Are you crying sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs asked

"Yeah I'm crying because I am so worried about Vegeta. Bulma answered

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah I'm starving. Bulma answered

"I'll be right back some food. Mrs. Briefs said

Mrs. Briefs runs inside to Capsule Corp. Bulma takes her hand and runs into through Vegeta's hair. Mrs. Briefs walks back into the lab with a large plate of spaghetti, a small ceaser salad and a glass of milk for Bulma.

"Thanks a lot mother." Bulma replied

"No, problem honey." Mrs. Briefs said.

Mrs. Briefs hugs her daughter and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Bulma sighs and looks over at her handsome saiyan prince. Mrs. Briefs walks out of the lab.

Bulma lays her back down on the desk and falls asleep. Vegeta starts to call out Bulma's name is his sleep. This wakes up Bulma. Bulma puts her on Vegeta's forehead again, finds out that he has another fever and lets a long sigh.

Bulma runs into the bathroom, she gets a cloth from the cupboard, she runs in under the tap and walks back out to Vegeta. Bulma puts the damp cloth on Vegeta's forehead.

"Oh Vegeta I hope this fever goes down soon." Bulma said.

Bulma kisses Vegeta on the forehead.


	16. Break Through

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Break Through

A month is almost up now. Bulma has her head on the desk and she is crying really hard. Vegeta opens his eyes and sees Bulma at the desk.

Bulma starts to cry even harder. Vegeta slowly gets up off the bed, he walks up behind where Bulma is sitting and kisses her gently on the back of the neck. Bulma turns around in the chair to see Vegeta look down at her.

"Hi, Bulma." Vegeta said.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Bulma replied.

"I won't be okay if wasn't for you and thanks for taking care of me." Vegeta said.

Bulma jumps off the chair and hugs Vegeta. They get caught up in a passionate kiss. Mrs. Briefs walks into the lab.

"Vegeta you're awake." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"Yeah I know and I'm feeling a lot better thanks to your daughter." Vegeta said.

"Are you hungry Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah of course Bulma because I haven't eaten in a month." Vegeta answered.

Bulma, Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs walk inside Capsule Corp.

"It is nice to see you Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said.

Vegeta growls and sits down at the table. Mrs. Briefs takes a roast out of the oven. Vegeta licks his lips when he sees the roast. All of a sudden the phone rings. Bulma runs over and picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Briefs residence." Bulma said.

"Is that you Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah it's me Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"I thought you would be in the lab." Chi-Chi said.

"Well I'm not Chi-Chi." Bulma replied.

"What does Kakarott's mate want?" Vegeta asked in loud booming voice.

"Chi-Chi wants to talk me." Bulma answered.

"What that Vegeta's voice I just heard?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, it was Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"When did Vegeta wake up?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma smiles and looks over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta woke a few minutes ago." Bulma answered.

"That is great to hear." Chi-Chi said.

"I'm coming over later to spar with Kakarott." Vegeta yelled.

Chi-Chi and Bulma hang up on each other.

"Are you that are up for sparring Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I am Bulma." Vegeta answered.

"I want you to promise me that you will be careful." Bulma said.

"I promise Bulma." Vegeta replied.

Bulma walks over and kisses Vegeta on the cheek.

"I miss you so much Vegeta." Bulma said.

"How is our son Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Trunks is fine Vegeta." Bulma answered.

"Okay I just wanted to know" Vegeta says.

Vegeta wraps his arms around Bulma's and kisses her on the neck.

"I'm so glad my daughter finally found someone to love her like deserves." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"I love Bulma more then anything." Vegeta said.

"Did you hear everything that was said when you were fighting the heart disease?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I heard it all and I'm really surprised at everything that you said Bulma." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta finishes eating, he flies up off to Goku's house and knocks on the door. Goku opens the door.

"Vegeta." Goku yelled.

"Hi Kakarott." Vegeta said.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I want to spar with you Kakarott." Vegeta answered.

"Alright let's go." Goku said.

Goku and Vegeta fly into the gravity chamber. Vegeta punches Goku in the stomach really hard. Goku screams in pain and kicks Vegeta.

Vegeta launches a power ki blast at Goku. The ki blast sends Goku flying into wall.

"Gee I'm getting stronger." Vegeta yelled.


End file.
